


Getting to Know You

by Bribee1991



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Little Space, Other, Pet Names, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bribee1991/pseuds/Bribee1991
Summary: You have a secret. One that BTS has to learn about you. Will they accept you? Or will they throw you out.((Okay, this is a work in progress and depending on if it gets any traction, I might take it down. Please, review.Also, GOT7 is not in the start but they will appear))





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing related to BTS or anything that might be referenced. The OC is meant to be you. I did my best with gender neutral pronouns.

Namjoon ran his hands through his hair as he looked at his boss, then at Jin. “So you mean to tell me, that there's a person in our apartment and it's just to see how we interact with them?”  
He nodded, leaning onto his desk, folding his hands. “There is something that sets them apart from others. For starters, they is a fan of you all, so that's something.”  
“Is it smart to have an ARMY stay with us?” Jin said. “What if they gets a little...what if they follow us around? Like when we shower and stuff.”  
“They are not one of those.” Bang PD said, shaking his hand dismissively. “Besides, we made them sign a waver stating that they would respect your spaces. All you have to do is say that you want to be alone. They kind of know Korean and by that I mean, don't expect detailed responses,so for the most part it should be okay, but don't scold too harshly if there is a slip up.”   
Namjoon nodded, looking at Jin again. He knew why they were being the ones told about this person. Fans affectionately called them the group's 'dad' and 'mom', even though they asked them not to. So that being the way most of them saw it, they would have to be the ones to tell the group. “So what else do we have to know? Are they going to be coming out of the dorm with us?”  
“On occasion, joining you on certain schedules and also, we have certain things planned where you guys will take them into a controlled or empty area, like we do for the 'Run' episodes.”

The men sighed and nodded. They knew there was no way out of this. They were about to take their leave when Jin's phone began to ring. “It's Jimin.” He said, before answering the call.  
“We're on our way back now, Jiminie.” He said, standing.  
“Hyung...there's someone in our house.”  
“We know, we'll explain when we get there.” He said, looking at Namjoon.  
“There's no real rush. They're asleep.” He said. “But how did they get in?”  
“It's part of...something.” He said. “We'll be home in a bit. If you wake them up, you're all on cleaning duty for a month.”  
“We won't.” Jimin replied. “Well, Tae might. The puppy is cuddling with them and he wants him back...Tae, Hyung wants to say something.”   
“Hyung?” Tae replied.  
“If you wake them up, you're dead.” He said, stoically.  
“But I want Tannie...” He said, they heard the pout in his voice. “He won't come to me.”  
“But Tae, doesn't that mean he feels comfortable around her?” Namjoon asked. “Isn't that a good thing?”  
“Well, yeah, but I want to cuddle.” Tae whined.  
“Oh, shit.” Jungkook said, breathing softly. “They're waking up.”   
“Quick, someone do something.” Jimin whispered.

“Shut up.” They heard a voice say. “So noisy...aww...hi cute pupper.”  
“Well...that was easy.” Yoongi said. “Give her something to cuddle and she falls back to sleep.”  
“They cuddling Yeontan?” Namjoon asked.  
“Nah. They grabbed Tae.” Jimin giggled.   
“How did...? Never mind. We'll be home in a few minutes.” Jin said, hanging up.  
“Well, we know they likes cuddling...” Namjoon said. “I'm gonna take notes.”   
“Of course you are. Between the way your brain works and your leadership, you'll have this figured out in no time.”  
Namjoon smiled. “We'll let them tell us some things on her own.”  
Jin nodded and they headed down to the car. 

 

When they got back to the dorm they wanted to smack the five men that, instead of going about their own business, were hovering over the person...watching them sleep.   
“Yah!” Jin whisper yelled, causing them all to jump. “What's wrong with you? You act like you've never seen someone sleep the way you're staring.”  
“I thought Taehyungie was captured...” Namjoon asked, noting that the younger was now sitting on the floor by their knee.  
“They let me go when we put a stuffed animal there. Let me go automatically.” He said, smirking.   
“It's actually kinda cute,” Hoseok said, “But it doesn't tell us why...and how they got in here.”  
“Right, about that...” Namjoon said, “Let's go talk in the kitchen so we don't wake them up. We can get working on dinner as well.”  
Six heads whipped towards him, seven if you included Yeontan, who's little head whipped around. “Okay...okay...I won't touch anything...or we order take out.” He amended. “Regardless, we need to talk about this.”

They headed away from the sleeping person on the couch and into the kitchen area where they could talk.  
“So, according to PD-Nim, we have to live with this person for a bit.” Namjoon said, looking through take out menus. “Apparently, they want to see how we interact with them. They have something that sets them apart from other people.”  
“Like what?” Jungkook said, hopping up to sit on the counter, “An extra toe?”  
“That's special but not enough for them to want us to learn about.” Jin said. “It might be something way out of our leagues.”   
“Well that narrows it down.” Yoongi said, sarcastically.   
“Anyway, according to PD-Nim, they're going to come out with us for somethings and other times we're gonna take them places.”  
“How? We would get mobbed.” Jimin said, taking a sip of his drink.   
“Not like that. It would be just us and whatever crew.” Namjoon said. “Also...they're an ARMY.”  
If either of the two men had a chance to take their phones out and get a picture of the looks on their faces then they would have.  
“WHAT?!” Taehyung exploded.   
Namjoon and Jin both pushed their hands over his mouth, listening to make sure the person on their couch didn't wake up. When they heard nothing, they took their hands off his mouth.  
“Shut up.” They hissed in unison.  
“What do you mean they're an ARMY?” Jungkook said. “Is that...you know...safe for us?”  
“PD-Nim said it won't be an issue.” Jin explained. “I trust him.”  
They all nodded in agreement and started picking from the takeout menus.

“I knew you guys were noisy but really?” a voice said from the entry way.   
They jumped and saw the sleeping person standing in the doorway, hair mussed from sleep, Yeontan sitting happily in their arms.  
“Sorry.” Taehyung said, shyly. “I was...a little shocked.”  
“Well, yeah, there's a complete stranger in your house. You guys at least handled it normally, I would have come out swinging.”  
They stared at them, watching as they cooed at the small dog in their arms. “So...what's your name?”  
Hoseok asked.   
“Oh. Bang PD-nim said to avoid my real name this way the crazy side of the fandom doesn't stalk my life and try to run me off of social media.” They said, putting Yeontan in Taehyung's arms. “Just think of pet names and go from there.”  
“So...'baby, sweetie, honey...Stuff like that?” He asked, petting the small dog.   
They nodded. “I respond to pretty much anything. Pretty sure I thought my name was 'hey you' for a little.”   
They men stared at them. “Okay...baby...” Namjoon asked, clearing his throat.  
“It'll get easier the more you get to know about me...it'll make more sense too.” They said, rocking back and forth on their heels. “But yes?”  
“Um...we were going to pick out what we wanted to eat tonight...what did you want?” He asked. 

 

You found yourself smiling to yourself a bit as you looked through the take out menus. As confident as they were on stage, they were shy in person. When you were approached by their company and asked about being a part of this experiment, you were extremely happy because...you loved their music. The stories they told always captivated and touched you. They were one of your favorite groups.   
Then there was the other reason you wanted to do this. It was a good way to see how they would react to someone like you. There wasn't anything wrong with you. You just had something that you did when you would get too tired or too stressed. Part of you also wondered what they would do when they saw you. The other half hoped they wouldn't be disturbed and want to throw you out.  
When things got too hard for you would would slip into a certain headspace. It was called being 'Little'. Most of the time you were about four or five and able to do certain things by yourself. Sometimes you went a little younger but it depended on the situation. No matter what younger age you were, though, you just always wanted to be cuddled or played with. When you were bigger, however, you enjoyed to just sit around, listen to music and read for the most part. 

You looked at the men and wondered how each of them would react when they ended up coming back to the dorm and seeing you in your pjs with your favorite plushie, a paci and cartoons on. “Okay, I'm stuck between pizza and chicken.”  
“Pizza sounds good.” Yoongi said, nodding. “We can talk more about what you like to do.”  
You smiled and nodded.   
“So...I'm still lost. Why are you here?” Jungkook asked, not looking you in the eye.  
“Well...PD-nim wanted to put you guys through a bit of an experiment...did I say that right?” You asked, looking at them. Namjoon nodded and indicated for you to continue. “To see how you guys react to something that you wouldn't really know about until you learn about it. Just like everything else in life.”   
“So it's something we wouldn't know about?” Jin asked.   
“Not unless you do a lot of research or stumble into certain sections of fanfiction sites or tumblr.” You nodded.   
You watched as some of them gave you certain looks. You looked at them all before covering your eyes. “Not like that.”  
“Well, you never know anymore.” Taehyung said, leaning on the counter.  
“What kind of porn did you download and let them get ahold of?” You asked Namjoon.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before excusing himself to go order the food through their manager as the others burst into laughter.


	2. Hoseok and Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first night with the guys doesn't go as well as you planned. It was possibly better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I didn't think I would get any kind of reaction to this story. I'm a little in shock. I've been wanting to write this for awhile and do it justice. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks to my friend, who has been helping me with this by reading it before I post it. Disclaimer: I own nothing related to BTS or anything that might be referenced. The OC is meant to be you. From here on, the guys are gonna have different pet names for you.

You spent most of the night with them in the living room, mainly talking about the place you came from and what you did for fun. ((I know not everyone enjoys some of the activities that the OC is gonna do, feel free to change it)) A little later that night they all broke apart to do different things.  
“Um...okay, so random question...um...Where am I gonna sleep?” You asked. “I crashed on the couch because I didn't want to overly scare you by falling asleep in your bed.”   
“Oh, right.” Namjoon said, looking over at Hoseok. “Baby's staying in the spare room next to you guys. Can you lead the way?”  
He nodded and grabbed your suitcase for you. “Follow me.” He said, smiling. You nodded and followed him, heading through the house.   
When you got to the room, he opened the door and helped you put the bag on the bed. “Okay, the closet is behind me, the bathroom is down the hall and if you need anything, me and Jiminie are next door, Namjoon hyung and Taehyungie are down the hall and Jin hyung and Yoongi hyung are across the hall. Jungkookie is on the other end of the hall.”  
“Thank you.” You smiled, turning unpack your bag. You heard him leave and when you saw he was gone, felt a sense of relief wash over you. You unpacked your bag and put everything away, making sure to hide your pacifier and sippy cup in a drawer for later use.   
“Okay, Snuggles.” You said, petting the teddy bear that sat at the head of the bed. “This is where we're gonna live for a bit, kay?”  
You giggled as as you made the bear nod it's head. “Don be mean to them, kay?” You looked around a bit before you decided to head out of the room and venture the house a little bit.  
You wandered down the hallway before turning down a hallway that you had seen earlier but didn't question. 

You noticed that each room had different writing on the doors. Two of them were shut and one was open. You looked around and wondered if you should walk in. You poked you head in the door and looked around. “Woah.”  
There were so many things in the room. You didn't touch anything, not wanting to mess it up. The computer in front of you was lowly playing music. You moved over towards the desk and rested your hands on the chair, closing your eyes and listening. It was 'First Love'. You felt yourself drift a bit as you looked around the room.  
“What the hell do you think you're doing?!” a voice yelled and snapped you out of where you are...and dropped you right into your headspace. It was Yoongi. You knew where you were now and you were terrified.   
“I was...was just yooking.” Your lisp was evident but he didn't seem to notice as he marched over to you.  
“You were fucking invading my privacy and trying to get a listen to the new tracks. Weren't you?!” He was getting louder and you were getting more and more afraid.  
“No! No! Was just yooking and splorin!” You felt the tears gathering in your eyes. Big you knew that this was a space no one got to enter but Little you had no idea why he was yelling at you.   
He grabbed your arm and dragged you out into the hallway. “Owie!” You cried, trying to get your arm back. “Y-Yet go!”  
He shoved you out of his studio. “Never come in here again. Just leave me alone.” He slammed the door closed, leaving Little you even more confused. He had such a pretty smile, why was he being so mean?  
You bit your lip and ran back to your room, sobbing. “Sweetie?” Hoseok asked, hearing you.  
“H-Hobi?”  
“What's wrong, Sweetie?” he asked, rushing forward. “Why are you crying?”  
“W-Was splorin an-an Y-Yoonde scweamed and made me s-sah.” You sobbed out, looking at your feet.  
“Okay, Sweetie, let's go to your room and you can tell Hobi what happened.” He said, wrapping his arms around you.  
You nodded and let him lead you into your room. You sat on the bed and grabbed Snuggles, holding him close. “Yoonde no yikes me.” You said, sadly.   
“Oh, Sweetie. I'm sure Yoongi likes you. Tell Hobi Hobi what happened.” He said, sitting down.  
“I putted all my stuffs away and den went ousside and went splorin...” You started, playing with Snuggles' legs. “I finded rooms an some of da doors shutted so I yooked in da open one.”  
“Sounds like you found our studios.” He said, patting your head. “Then what?”  
“I heared music and wen insside the room...Was just yookin. I pwomise, no touchy da big stuffs. Den..Den Yoonde tome in an dot mad.” You sniffed. “Yoonde yellded at me an an he drabbeded me and hurdded me. Den he telled me to leabe him lone.” You held snuggles closer, sobbing into his soft head. “Yoonde no yikes yittle me.”  
“What do you mean 'little you'?” Hobi asked gently.  
“I yittle. Wen I det seepy or stared, big me does bye bye for a yittle.” You explained.  
“I see. How old are you now, Sweets?” He asked.   
You thought about it for a few minutes then held up four fingers.   
Hoseok smiled. “So big!” He played along, sort of understanding what you were saying. “How about we go get some warm milk and then Hobi tucks you into bed.”  
“Tay.” You nodded, holding your hand out to his. “Hobi?”  
“Yes, Sweetie?” He asked, standing and leading you out of the room.  
“You da firstest one to find out. No tell otay?” You smiled. “Odders dotta find out.”  
“Oh. Okay, Sweetie.” He said. “If you feel little then you come find Hobi okay?”  
“Tay! Hobi yike tuddles?” You asked, tilting your head.  
“Yes, Sweetie. Hobi likes cuddles.” He smiled, ruffling your hair. You grinned and bounced a bit. “Okay, Sweetie. I don't think the guys are around but if they are, you need to talk like you're big, okay?”  
You nodded again, saluting him, giggling.

He brought you down to the kitchen and sat you on the counter as he moved around. You hummed a bit to yourself, swinging your legs.  
“Seok, is that you?” a voice said.   
You froze a bit on the counter, not making a sound anymore. “It's okay, Sweetie.” Hobi cooed, putting the warm milk on the counter. “Yes, hyung. It's me and Sweetie in here.”  
“Sweetie? Oh.” Yoongi said, stopping in the doorway.   
You looked away from him and sipped out of the cup, holding Snuggles closer.  
“What's up, hyung?” He said, not leaving your side.   
“Um...I needed you to hear this song.” He said, looking at you. “You okay, Cutie?”  
You nodded, unconsciously rubbing at where he grabbed you. “'M fine.” You whispered.  
Hoseok ruffled your hair again. “Wanna go back to your room, Sweetie?”  
You shook your head, drinking more of your milk. “Wait for you.”  
If Yoongi noticed your voice hadn't changed earlier then he didn't notice it now. “Okay, wait, here for Hobi, okay? Play with Snuggles.”  
You smiled and nodded as he went over to Yoongi and put the headphones on to listen to the sample track that Yoongi had brought with him.  
You held Snuggles close, still sipping your milk.   
“Cutie?” Yoongi asked coming over to you.  
You looked up briefly to shrink back a bit. “Yes?”  
“I'm sorry for yelling at you.” He said, standing in front of you. “And grabbing you. Are you okay?”  
You covered your arm where he grabbed you. “Owie.” Tears gathered in your eyes again when you thought about it.   
He gently moved your arm, looking at it. “I think you'll be okay.” He said gently. “Here.” He moved to the fridge and got some ice out of the freezer and wrapping it in a dish towel, putting it over where he grabbed you. “Better?”  
“Told.” You whimpered, holding Snuggles closer.   
“Told?” He asked, slightly confused. He looked at the teddy bear in your arms and nodded. “I see. Hold old are you, Cutie?”  
You held up four fingers without thinking. “Hobi says I so bid!”  
“You are so big.” He smiled. “Were you four when you were in my studio?”  
You shook your head. “When you starded yellin ah me, I dot yittle.”  
Yoongi's smile faltered. “I made you little?”  
You nodded, looking down. “I sowee. No meaned too.” The tears that gathered into your eyes fell down your cheek.  
“No, Cutie, don't cry. I'm sorry.” He wiped your cheeks, cupping your face. “It's all my fault. I know you didn't know any better. Can you forgive me?”  
“Yoonde no mad? Yoonde yike me?” You asked, looking up at him.  
“Oh, Cutie.” He said, softly, wrapping his arms around you. “Of course I like you and no I'm not mad at you.”  
You laid your head on his shoulder, wrapping your arms around him. “Was stared.”  
“Scared? Of me or that I didn't like you?”  
“Boff.” You sniffled.  
“I'm so sorry, Cutie.” He rubbed your back. “This was your big secret, huh?”  
You nodded again. “No tell odders. Shhh!” You pulled away to put your fingers to your lips, causing you to make a fish face.  
“Aigoo~ You're so cute!” He said, pinching your cheeks. “Oh. Who's your friend?”  
“Hmm? Oh! Dis Snuddles.” You said, holding the plushie out. “He my fwiend.”  
“He looks like a good friend.” Yoongi said.  
“Yike Yoonde and Hobi!” You exclaimed happily. 

 

“What's going on over here?” Hobi asked after a he finished.  
“Yoonde sayed sowee for mating me twy. He yikes me and Snuddles.” You said, smiling.  
The two men smiled back. “See, Sweetie, I told you.” Hoseok said. “Did you finish your milk?”  
You nodded. “I hab more?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.   
“I think it's time for bed, Sweetie. We have a big day tomorrow.”  
“Hobiiiiiii....No wanna seep yed.” You whined, kicking your legs a bit.  
“Sweetie.” He said in a warning tone, hardening his face.  
You pouted. “Wan more milt.”  
“I think you had enough.” He said.  
“Pweaseeeeeee.” You pouted at him, “More milt anh tuddles wiff Hobi and Yoonde.”   
“Seok Seok.” Yoongi whined. “Cutie just wants milk and cuddles with us.” He tugged on his friend's shirt.  
“Fine...fine...” He caved. “You're both too cute for your own good.”   
“I'll bring Cutie to her room and you meet us there.” Yoongi said, holding his hands out to help you down.   
“Uppies!” You said, holding your arms out.  
“Uppies? I might fall down.” He giggled.  
You froze and put your arms down, trying to slide down off the counter. “I sowee.”  
“For what?” They asked.  
“No wand Yoonde fall down.” You said. “Dust wand uppies.”  
They looked at each other. “Come here, Cutie.” He said, lifting you into his arms.  
“Nooo. I too bid. Make Yoonde fall.” You said, trying to get down.  
“You will if you keep squirming like that, little wiggle worm.” He said. “Come on, let's go cuddle.”  
You laid still in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck, laying your head on his shoulder.  
He cooed a bit, opening your door. “Let's get you settled.” He said, laying you onto the bed and tucking you in, before climbing in to the other side, against the wall.   
“Paci.” You said softly.  
“Where is it?” He asked.   
“I hided it. I det it.” You said, reaching over and getting it out of the drawer. Your eyes landed on your sippy cup. “Yoonde.”  
“Yes, Cutie?” He asked.  
“When Hobi tome bact, I habe my milt in dis?” You held it up.  
“Sure.” He said, smiling. “Maybe we should think of an easier name for you. You seem to have trouble with mine.”  
“Yoonde? Hmmm...Yoonie!” You smiled, putting the pacifier in your mouth.   
“Yoonie?” He said. “Sounds good.” 

Hoseok came back with the milk a while later, finding the two snuggled together and watching cartoons on Yoongi's phone. He stood there with a soft smile, eyes catching the sippy cup on the table next to them. He poured it in there and screwed the lid on tight. “Here you go, Sweetie.” He said, getting into the bed with them.  
“Tank you, Hobi.” You said, taking the paci out to tip the cup into your mouth as you watched the small screen.  
Before the episode ended you finished the milk and were dozing off between them. “Sleepy?” Yoongi asked, brushing your hair back.  
You nodded, holding Snuggles closer. “Yoonie and Hobi stay wiff me?”  
They nodded and wrapped their arms around you, watching as you closed your eyes and fell into a deep sleep, your pacifier back between your lips.   
“So cute.” Hoseok said, watching you.  
Yoongi nodded and after a while said. “We should wash out the cup and then put it back.”  
“Good idea. Since the others have to learn on their own.”  
They headed back down to the kitchen and washed out the sippy cup. “Hey, hyung?” Hoseok asked.  
Yoongi made a noise to show he was listening as he put the other dishes away.   
“How did you know to ask how old Sweetie was?” He asked. “I don't fully know what's going on...”

He sat back and looked at Hoseok. “I did some research before....I was looking for other ways to release stress. I considered 'Little Space' as it's called. But with our schedules, it's hard to live that lifestyle. I noticed it in the way you talked and the way Cutie was sitting.”  
“Talk about an identity crisis, we both have different names for them.” Hoseok giggled. “But Sweetie seemed happy...and now that we know we can keep an eye out.”  
“I think this will be good for the others to learn about.” Yoongi said, “Also, who will take to it as quickly as we did.”  
“Jinnie hyung and Joonie hyung, definitely will. It's been ages since Kookie let them baby him.” Hoseok said.  
“We should get to bed.” Yoongi said.  
They headed back upstairs. “I kinda wanna go back and cuddle.” Hoseok said, shifting a bit.  
“Put on pajamas and then meet back here?” Yoongi asked.  
They both nodded, smiling as they went back to their rooms and changed.

“Hyung?” Jimin asked sleepily as he came in.  
“Go back to sleep, Jiminie. Yoongi and I are gonna spend the night with Sweetie. They wanted to cuddle.” Hoseok said. It wasn't a complete lie.  
“Cuddles are nice. Especially because they are new here.” Jimin said, laying back down.  
“Exactly,” He smiled. “Sleep tight, Jiminie.” Hoseok said, covering his roommate.

“You're gonna sleep in Snuggle Bug's room?” Jin asked, feeding his sugar gliders.  
“Yeah. Soekie and I figured out the secret and they wanted to cuddle.” He said, getting changed.   
“Aww. Well that's nice.” Jin said. “Maybe one day, we can switch off. I miss cuddling.”   
“I'm sure Cutie would love that.” He said. “Night, hyung.”  
“Night Yoongi-ah.” Jin said, putting the gliders away. The door closed and Jin sighed. “Hopefully, I figure it out soon.

 

They both met in the hallway where they had parted ways and headed back into the bedroom. They smiled as they noted that the little was curled in a ball, cuddling with the stuffed bear, lips moving as you sucked gently on the pacifier. They climbed back into the bed, getting under the blanket and wrapping their arms around you.  
“Night, hyung.” Hoseok said with a yawn.  
“Night Seok Seok.” He said,closing his eye.

Tomorrow was going to be fun.


	3. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up and found your way to the bathroom. You're trying to find your way back when a noise catches your attention. What was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos on the story. It made m smile. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

You awoke the next morning feeling warm and comfy. You opened your eyes and saw Hobi and Yoongi snuggled close to you. You froze for a moment, wondering if they knew before your little mind reminded you that they took care of you last night. You had to admit that when you took on this challenge with the guys, you hadn't expected this kind of reaction. Well, maybe from Hoseok but not from Yoongi. You decided that you would talk with him later about it. You tried to sit up but sighed when you realized that you were held hostage by both of them.  
You laid there for a few more moments before your bladder decided you had to move....like yesterday.  
You tried to get up again but Yoongi had decided to hold you closer as a result of your moving.  
“Yoonieeeeeeee.” You whined, slipping into your headspace once again. “I dotta do poddy!”   
“Five more minutes, Cutie. Go back to sleep.” He murmured, nuzzling into your hair.  
“Noooo. Dotta do poddy!” You whined, trying to wiggle out. “Don wanna do poddy in the bed!”  
They both let you up, hearing the distress in your voice. You toddled towards the bathroom quickly, looking out for the other members as you went. You found no one and did your business quickly. 

When you came out though, you realized that you forgot how to get back to your room. You probably should have left the door open but you didn't know if they others knew that Yoongi and Hoseok spent the night cuddling with you. You started to head back to your room, peeking in when you saw an open door. The room had two beds in it. One was covered in black and the other was brighter with some pink in it. You were about to turn and leave when two little noises came out of the room.   
Your little brain was wondering what made that noise. “Umm....heyyo?”  
You walked into the room slightly when you heard the noise again. “Who dere?”  
“Is that you, Snuggle Bug?” a voice asked, a head peeking around the divider. “Are you okay?” It was Jin.

You remembered that SeokSeok told you to use your big voice around the other members and nodded. “I got a little lost...” You said, trying not to lisp or anything. “I heard a noise and wanted to see what it was.”   
“Oh. That was Eomukie and Odengie.” Jin said, coming around.   
“Mukie and Dengie?” You asked, completely forgetting to use your big voice. “Who dey?”  
“They're my sugar gliders.” Jin replied with a smile. “Do you want to meet them?”  
You nodded shyly, coming into the room more. “Dey tute?”  
“Well, I think so, so do a lot of our fans. Others don't but that's okay.” Jin said, sitting down in front of their cage and patting the ground next to him. “Come sit.”  
You sat next to him, the sleeves of your pjs falling over your hands.   
Jin opened the cage and gently picked up one of them. “This is Odengie.” He said, gently holding it in the palm of his hand. “Hold out your hand, Snuggle Bug.” He said.   
You did as he said, cupping your hands as he placed the small creature in your palms. “So teeny.” You whispered, not wanting to frighten it. Odengie let out a small bark and sniffed along your hand before climbing up your arm. “Tute.”  
Jin smiled. “Odengie likes you.” He put Eomukie on her other arm, watching as you giggled and tried to watch them both.  
“Want to help me feed them?” He asked, petting your head.  
“Weally?!” You asked in an excited whisper. “I not too yittle?”  
“Nope.” He smiled. “I think you are just the right size to help me.” Jin said, taking your question in stride. “Let's give them a little fruit, hmm?” He said, getting their food.  
You nodded, “I feed Odengie an an you feed Eomukie!” You said, holding your arm out to him.   
“Good idea. Then if you want, you can help me make pancakes for the others.”  
“I yike pantates...especially with chocoyate tips.”  
Jin smiled. “Me too. So does Jiminie and Hoseokie.”  
“SeokSeok too?!” You asked, feeding the small creature in your hand a berry.   
He nodded, laughing. “Are you always so cute in the morning?”   
You shrugged. “My no no. No one eber wiff me.”  
“You live alone back home?” He asked, slightly concerned.  
“My habe two fwiends libe wiff me buh dey no no.”  
“They don't know? Don't know what?” He prodded.  
“CUTIE!”  
“SWEETIE!”  
You giggled. “Yoonde and SeokSeok uppies.”  
“I see that. Come on, Snuggle Bug, let's go before they tear the house apart.” Jin said, putting the sugar gliders back in the cage.  
“I hold Jinnie hand?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.  
“Of course!” He said, holding his hand out to her. 

They exited the room to sounds of things being overturned in the main area. “I think Yoongi and Hoseok are looking for you.”  
“I hide behind Jinnie and do boo!” You giggled.  
“Good idea. This is what they get for letting you get lost.” He said, giving you a thumbs up.  
“Is otay. I finded Jinnie!” You smiled.   
“Cute.” He grinned, petting your hair. “Okay, get ready to hide.”  
You giggled and hid behind him, stopping where you knew they couldn't see you.  
“Yoongi-ah! Hoseok-ah!” Jin scolded, “What in the hell do you think you are doing?”  
You covered your mouth because Jin had said a bad word and tried not to giggle out loud.  
“Hyung!” Hoseok jumped up. “Um...we were....”  
“Looking for my usb.” Yoongi said quickly, “I left it down here last night.”  
They both nodded quickly, looking nervous.  
“Your usb? I thought I saw that on the table.” Jin said, pointing to it.  
“OH! Right, that's...yeah.”  
“BOO!” You popped out from behind Jin. 

Both of them jumped at bit at seeing you pop out from behind Jin before catching themselves, rushing over to you..  
“Sweetie!”   
“Cutie!”  
“You scared us!” Hoseok said, holding you close.  
“What were you thinking?” Yoongi asked, grabbing your shoulder.   
You smile fell and your giggles died down. He looked cross again. “I sowee...” You looked down.  
“Ya!” Jin interrupted. “You guys are the one who let Snuggle Bug roam around when they're in little space. Don't pretend you aren't partially to blame.”  
They both looked at you, softening as you rubbed at your eyes and sniffled.   
“Come here, Snuggle Bug. Jinnie's got you.” He said, lifting you into his arms, rubbing your back. Part of you was shocked that he was able to lift you so easily. That feeling didn't last long though. Your little brain was on overdrive and before you knew it you had tears in your eyes. Partly because Jin had known that you were a little and didn't have to explain it for once, the other part of it was because you thought that Hoseok and Yoongi were mad at you. That thought took over and your brain started saying mean things. You sniffled a bit more, trying to stop yourself but it was no use as you began to sob into Jin's neck.  
“Oh, love, don't cry.” He cooed, bouncing slightly, turning to his band mates. “You idiots made the baby cry.”  
Hoseok had already rushed over, trying to coax you out of Jin's neck. “Sweetie, look at SeokSeok, please?” He asked.   
You peeked at him, letting him wipe the tears from your eyes. “I sowee SeokSoek.” You hiccuped. “No hate me.”   
“Oh, Sweetie.” He said, taking you from Jin and sitting with you on his lap. “Seokie doesn't hate you.” He stroked your hair like he had done the night before. “Yoongi and Seokie were just scared when you didn't come back from the bathroom.”  
“My heared a noise and my wend to dough see wha ih was.” You explained, playing with the sleeve on your shirt. “Jinnie yet me say hi to Eomukie and Odengie and my helped feed dem.”  
“You did?” Yoongi said, sitting next to you and Hoseok. “Was it fun?”  
You nodded excitedly. “Dey smol and tute. Den Jinnie say I tan help wiff pantates!”   
“Yep.” Jin said, tickling your side. “Let's get working on that before the others wake up.”  
You nodded and hopped off Hoseok's lap, taking Jin's hand.  
Yoongi and Heosok smiled and melted at how cute you were.

“You both have to clean this mess up if you want breakfast.” Jin said, smirking and leading you out.   
“Bye SeokSeok! Bye Yoonde.” You giggled.  
“Aish. They're lucky.” Yoongi sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
“Oh?” Hoseok asked, starting to pick up the stuff. “Why?”  
“One is older and is a great cook and the other is too cute for their own good.”   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------break---------------------------------------

About half way through helping Jin cook you slid out of your headspace. “Morning Jin.” You said, hopping off the counter.  
“Back with us then?” He asked, smiling and handing you a mug so that you could poor yourself some coffee.  
You nodded. “Thanks for looking out for me this morning.”   
“It's nothing. Out of everyone here, I'm probably the only one with hands on experience when it comes to being a caregiver.” He said, shrugging.  
“Like a real caregiver or being BTS' mother?” You teased, laughing when he went to swat you with the spatula.  
“Brat. But a little of both, to be honest.” He stacked the pancakes onto a plate.   
“Wait, really?” You asked, Jin was full of surprises today.   
“Well, yeah. I had a friend in school who was into it but I never really asked. Then one night Yoongi had run to the studio for something and left his tabs on the computer up. That helped me with learning more about it.” He said, finishing up the breakfast.   
“So, you don't mind?”  
“No, why would I? I like parenting. It's not like Jungkookie lets me do it anymore.”   
You smiled. “I usually don't wake up in my headspace. That was new. I think because I was cuddling with Hoseok and Yoongi.” You said, sipping your coffee.  
“It's a possibility. Speaking of cuddles, I want to cuddle next time you slip.” He said, smirking.  
“I'm a cuddle hog in and out of little space, anytime you want hugs or cuddles just let me know. I kinda live for it.” You replied.   
“Oh good.” He replied, still cooking. “Go get dressed. We have to actually leave the dorm today.”  
“Okay. Anything specific or go for comfort?” You asked, sitting the mug down.  
“Comfort.” Jin replied. “We have recording and dance rehearsal today.”  
You nodded and headed up to your room. Glancing at your phone, you checked the weather before getting dressed. You opted for some jeans and a tee-shirt. After all, Jin had said to dress comfortably. You looked around and wondered what you should bring with you. You shrugged, grabbing your laptop and charger and a book. You figured that you would do little things to entertain yourself. You grabbed your headset too just in case they're working on something new and you aren't met to see or hear it yet. If that would be the case, as much as you were looking forward to it you couldn't try and sneak to hear or see it.   
You went back down and grabbed yourself another coffee, checking in with Jin again to see if he needed any help. He asked you to set the table, saying that he already woke the others who weren't up yet.

 

You set the table, humming to yourself. “You sing?”  
You looked and saw Namjoon and smiled. “Not really. I like singing, doesn't mean I'm good at it.”  
“Sing a little. Let us decide that.” He said, pouring himself some coffee.  
You stood in shock for a moment. You were really going to sing in front of some people that you loved? Well, you couldn't find a good reason to say no, so you began to sing some showtune that had been stuck in your head.  
“You're not that bad, actually.” Yoongi said as he sauntered into the room, sitting at the table.   
“Thanks.” You replied, going to get some more coffee, asking Yoongi if he wanted some as well. He said that he did and you brought it over.   
“How was your first night?” Namjoon asked as everyone started filing in.   
“A little...eventual...at first then it was good.” You said, leaving out the fact that you had spent the night before and most of the morning as a five year old. “Hoseok, Yoongi and Jin already learned my secret. So it's up to the rest of you to figure it out.” You finished with a smile.   
“How did they get it so quick?” Jungkook asked, leaning back in his chair. “Did you just tell them?”  
“No.” You shook your head. “That takes the fun out of the game.”  
The three men who knew, smiled, proud of themselves. 

“Alright, everyone, time to eat. We still have a busy day.” Jin said, putting the food on the table and sitting down.


	4. Practices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day out of the dorm with Bangtan...what could go wrong?
> 
> Alot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving likes and kudos on this story. I didn't really expect it to go anywhere. I just had to get it out there.
> 
>  
> 
> There is a song in this chapter. It's called "All That's Known" from 'Spring Awakening'. It was just fitting. I don't own it, obviously, but I love the song.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> <3

You got ready to leave to with the group, grabbing a book to read to read, a notebook, and your headphones in case they were gonna work on new songs and you didn't want to run the magic of hearing the song with the rest of ARMY.   
“Ready, sweets?” Hoseok asked, putting of his caps on your head.  
“Ready.” You smiled. “I brought stuff to keep me entertained.”   
“Well, at least we're not going over new stuff today.” Namjoon said, following the two of you out to the car. “Isn't that my cap?” He asked, pointing to the one on your head.   
“Probably.” You smiled, cheekily, adjusting it.  
“It looks better on you away.” He smirked before looking at the book in your hands. “Working on your Korean?”   
“Yeah, I can read more then I can speak. That's why my speech is either muffled or slow. If I don't remember how to say it, I mumble.”   
He nodded. “Baby steps.”  
You nodded with a smile and an affirmative nod, climbing into the van. You were sat between Jin and Namjoon for the duration of the ride. It was a little longer then you had thought it would be and you found yourself getting sleepy. You looked at the two men who were busy on their phones and you sighed, looking at your own phone briefly before putting it back and putting your headphones in. You put on a soothing playlist and let your eyes drift closed. It was going to be about another ten or so minutes until you got where you were going. Your body relaxed and before you knew it you were dipping forward in sleep. It took you doing this a few times before Jin caught your head from smacking the seat in front of you and laying your head on Namjoon's shoulder. He looked at Jin then at you.  
“If you wake them up, I'll smack you.” He whispered.   
“I wasn't going to!” He whispered back. “I was just thinking about how innocent they look.”   
Yoongi and Hoseok had heard the interaction and decided to whip out their phones and take a few pictures.   
“Send those to me.” Jin said, smirking. The other two nodded and then sent them to him.

They got to the studio fifteen minutes later. “What do I do now?” Namjoon asked, looking at the others.  
“I got it.” Yoongi said. He waitied for Namjoon to move and then moved into his spot.  
“Come on, cutie. Time to wake up.” He whispered, stroking your head.   
You stirred. “Yoonie?”   
“Hi,” He crooned. “Come on. We're here.”   
You sat up and looked around, realizing that you had fell asleep. “Gotta be bid now?” You whispered. At lot of times, if you took a nap, you woke up in little space.   
“If you want. You don't have to if you don't feel up to it.” He said. “Are you ready for the others to know just yet.”   
You shrugged. “I be good. Maybe I be bid, maybe I be liddle.”  
“Okay, cutie, no pressure. Just stay close to me, Jinnie or SeokSeok, okay?”  
“Okay, appa.” You whispered.   
He looked at Jin, blinking a few times before snapping out of his daze, not wanting to make you feel weird.   
“Stay with appa till we get to the right room, okay?” He said, ruffling your hair.   
You nodded again and followed him out of the car and immediately took his hand. You looked at the building in front of you, a little frightened. It was big.   
“Ready, Cuddle?” Jin asked, taking your other hand. You felt a lot better with your appa and hyungie. 

They lead the way to their practice room. “Okay, first we're gonna go over some of the older solo songs then take a break and then do some work on the songs for the upcoming tour.” Namjoon said, looking at them all.  
“Baby, can you sit over there and keep quiet for a bit?” He asked after the others nodded.   
You smiled and nodded, going to sit on the couch, pulling out your notebook as Namjoon and Yoongi sat with their manager and played with the buttons on the soundboard. Jin was going to go first. You doodled in your notebook, listening to him sing, slowly coming out of your headspace and trying not to think about the fact that you called Yoongi 'daddy'. You began to sketch the scene before you. Before you knew it, they were taking a break.  
“How did that sound, sweetie?” Hobi asked, sitting next to you.   
“Really good.” You smiled, closing your notebook for a minute.   
“I heard them humming along. Do you sing?” Their manager asked.   
“I mean, sometimes?” You said, hesitant. “Nothing serious.”  
“Wanna give it a try?” Namjoon asked, pointing to the booth.  
“You don't have to if you don't want to.” Yoongi said, just like he had when they first got there.   
You thought it over. The point of this was for them to experience something new and you as well. “Um...okay. I mean, sure.” You stood up and went over to the computer, finding an instrumental version of the song that was in your head for it to play though the speakers.  
You went into the booth and gave them the thumbs up for them to hit play.   
You stood there, tapping the movements out against your thigh, listening to the bit of Latin that played before you picked up with the main lyrics.

“All that's known  
In History, in Science  
Overthrown  
At school at home   
by blind men.  
You doubt them and   
soon they bark and hound you.  
'Till everything they say   
is just another bad about you.

All they say is  
'Trust in what is written.'  
Wars are made  
and somehow that is wisdom.  
Thought is suspect;  
Money is their idol;  
and nothing is okay   
unless it's scripted in their Bible.

But I know  
there's so much more to find  
Just in looking through myself  
and not at them.  
Still I know  
to trust my own true mind   
and to say:  
“There's a way   
through this.”

On I go,   
to wonder and  
to learning.  
Name the stars and   
know their dark returning.  
I'm calling   
to know the world's true yearning;  
the hunger that a child feels   
for everything they're shown.

You watch me,  
just watch me.  
I'm calling and   
one day all will know.  
You watch me...  
Just watch me...  
I'm calling...  
I'm calling   
and one day all will  
know.”

The whole time that you were singing, you kept your eyes closed, not wanting to see the look on the faces of the singers and rappers that you loved. Just in case it was bad. You took off the headset and put it back before exiting the booth. You still hadn't looked up and found yourself with an armful of Hoseok.   
“What the-”  
“Sweetie, that was so good!” He said, holding you tight.  
“I mean, tell the truth.” You giggled, hugging him back. He was the first one who had learned about your headspace and you felt a special bond with him. Sure, you had called Yoongi 'appa' but Hoseok fell into that category as well.   
“No, seriously, hunny.” Their producer said. “It was really good.”  
“It's just a song that always stuck with me.” You explained, trying not to pout when Hoseok let go of you to go sit down. You wanted more cuddles.   
They nodded and all decided to order food before going back into the booth, this time as a whole to record some of their other tracks.   
“You're an ARMY right?” The producer asked. You nodded. “Good. Sit with me and see if you notice anything different from the normal track or if they need to fix anything.”   
You smiled and nodded again, sitting with him. You listened closely, waiting for them to finish before you hit the button.   
“Taehyungieeeeeeee~” You whined into the microphone.   
He giggled and looked at you, ignoring the looks that Jin, Hoseok and Yoong shared.  
“The growl is nice and fans love it during live shows but not for when you're recording.” You giggled.  
They ran through the song again, smiling when you gave them a thumbs up. They recorded the other songs, stopping when the food arrived. They would have an hour break to eat and relax and then move onto the dance portion of their practice.   
You ate quickly, feeling yourself start to slip again. You were comfortable with all of them and you figured that was the reason for it. That and before you joined them, you hadn't been able to slip for a almost a month.  
You stifled a yawn and laid your head on Yoongi's lap, closing your eyes. He looked down at you, stroking your hair.  
“You okay, cutie?” He asked softly.  
You pouted up at him. “Seepy.”   
He nodded. “I have to get up soon, why not go cuddle with SeokSeok?”  
“Noooo....”You whined softly. “Wanna stay wiff Appa.”  
He blinked, still not used to you calling him back. “Okay, okay.”  
He looked around before looking at Jin. “I'm gonna show Cutie the dance room. Can you grab their stuff?”  
Jin noticed how tired you were and nodded. Hoseok decided to go as well, wanting to make sure everything was in order for the practice.   
When they left the room, Yoongi picked you up like he had the night before and carried you to the dance studio.  
Hoseok couldn't stop himself, he took out his phone to snap a picture of the way you had your head on Yoongi's shoulder, managing to catch you mid yawn. “Aww. You're so cute, Sweetie.”  
“Nooooo~” You whined, hiding your face in Yoongi's neck. “Not tute. Seepy.”  
“Is that why Yoonie took you out of the other room?” He asked, rubbing your back a bit. You nodded.  
He was about to snap another picture when he walked straight into Yoongi, who had come to a complete halt.   
“Bang PD-nim.” Yoongi said, getting ready to put you on the ground and bow. You whined into his neck, wrapping your legs around him tighter. Hoseok bowed for him and you.   
“Don't worry about bowing.” Bang PD said, smiling. “Just don't drop the baby.”   
“You know? Of course, you do. You brought them here.” Yoongi said, shifting his hold on you.  
He nodded. “I've never seen them in their headspace though. How old are they right now?”  
“Um...probably somewhere between three and four. They just had lunch. I figured that it was a good idea to move out of the room. Only us two and Jin know about it.” Yoongi said.  
“Noisy...” You whimpered, holding out your arms to Hoseok. “Daddyyyyyy.”  
Both Bang PD and Hoseok stared at you as you made grabby hands at the energetic dancer. Yoongi snorted and handed you over to him. “Yeah. They called me 'appa' earlier. That's how I knew it was time to leave.”   
Hoseok smiled. “We're parents?”  
He nodded. “Probably because we found out before Jin.”  
“Jinnie-hyung yet me pway wiff his bbys.” You said, sleepily looking at Bang PD. “Dey yittle.”  
“That's right, they are little. You're so smart.” He cooed at you, petting your hair. “Alright, boys, go relax before dance practice starts.”   
They nodded and did the awkward bow again before moving into the studio. “I'd never thought I'd seen Bang PD coo...” Hosoek said, sitting on the couch with you on his lap.  
You snuggled closer as Yoongi covered you with a blanket that he had found from when Hoseok and Jimin used to have sleepovers in there. (A.N: Idk if they really did but I can imagine it.) “Me either.”   
“It was cute though.” He replied, making sure that you were covered all the way.   
“Shhhh.” You chimed in. “Nigh nigh time.”   
“That's right, Sweetie.” Hoseok cooed as Yoongi turned down the lights. “Go to sleep.”  
“Daddy an Appa seep too.” You said.  
“We're okay, Cutie.” Yoongi said. “SeokSeok will hold and you and I'll hold him, okay?”

You sleepily thought it over for a minute then shook your head. You looked around and found another two blankets. One to put on the floor, one rolled up into a set of pillows and then the one to cover you all. “Now we all seep. Wanna cuddle wiff Daddy an Appa.” You sat in the middle and pouted.   
The two rappers shared a look before joining you on the floor. You were their baby now and you had them wrapped around your finger.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour went by quicker then anyone had realized and the BTS members were making their way over to the dance studio. Once they got there, the sight that greeted them left them a little stunned. Well, not really but still slightly stunned. They found the three of you sleeping, with you in the middle. Jin smiled and snapped a quick picture with his phone, before looking at the others. Taehyung looked like he wanted to jump in, Namjoon looked like he wanted to squeal and Jin made a mental note to send him the cute pictures he had. It was the looks that Jimin and Kookie had that made him want to shelter you. They looked confused. He knew it was because of how you were all cuddled.   
Hoseok was always down for a cuddle but Yoongi wasn't always in a cuddling mood.   
Ignoring them, he moved in and gently shook them awake. Hoseok and Yoongi sat up pretty quickly but you didn't want to move.  
“Just move them to the couch for now,” He said. “Let them sleep.”   
Hoseok scooped you up and moved you to the couch. He smiled, tucked you in and smoothed your hair down.   
They cleared the blankets off the floor and moved them out of the way. They kept the lights low and the music at a lower volume, not wanting to wake you up. About halfway through the practice, you woke up, hearing the rubber scrape against the hardwood. You sat up, rubbing your eyes. You watched them, just blinking. They took another break, roughly an hour after you woke up.   
“Hey sleepy.” Taehyung said, ruffling your hair.   
“TaeTae!” You practically jumped into his lap. He always looked so happy and playful that you just wanted to squish him.   
He giggled and hugged you. “Did you sleep well?”  
You nodded. “I did.”   
“Good. We decided to take a break, are you thirsty?” Jin chimed in.  
“I want coffee.” You yawned.  
“Well, are you big enough for that?” Jin whispered, petting your hair.  
You nodded. You more than likely weren't likely to slip again. “I'm fine. By the way, when I'm...smaller... Do you mind if I call you 'hyung'?” You asked him softly.   
He smiled and kissed your forehead. “You can call me whatever makes you comfortable.”   
“Okay, so when I'm little it's Jinnie-hyung.” You smiled, ending that section of the conversation before Taehyung came back with your coffee.  
“Thanks, TaeTae.” You smiled.

They got back to the rehearsal as you drank your coffee. You enjoyed seeing them perform some of your favorite numbers (not that they knew) and mentally went over the moves in your head. After another went by the choreographer called it a day for most of them.  
“Hobi,” he asked. “Can you go over it with Jin and Namjoon a few more times, just to make sure they stay in sync with everyone else?”  
Hoseok nodded and the others headed out. Yoongi asked if you wanted to go along but you smiled and told him that you would wait for them; that you liked dancing.   
Midway through the after hours practice, Jin and Namjoon were sitting, panting slightly. “If you turn your body slightly, it works.” You chimed in. “It won't be as hard to get to the next movement.”   
They looked at you, slightly confused. “Hold on, play the song again.”  
You stood next to Hoseok and the two of you started the choreography to 'Not Today' and you did the move that you had described.   
Hoseok watched you in the mirror in amazement. None of them had gotten to know big you yet and only some of them had gotten to know little you. You smiled at him as you both went through the choreo together. 

Of course, though, nothing ever really went right for you. You had told Bang PD-nim that you liked dancing, you had told Yoongi that you were decent at dancing when you told him you liked it, you had told Jin that you probably would stay big for the rest of the day. All of that backfired against you.  
You got over exaggerated in your movements during the slow motion part and ended up falling.. right on your head.   
You sat there for a minute, blinking. Jin and Hoseok watched you, not blinking. Namjoon was the only one who moved towards you, trying to make sure that you were okay. The fall, of course, sent you into a straight drop into your head space. Your lip slid out a bit, wobbling.   
“DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.”   
Hoseok moved automatically, scooping you into his arms, bouncing you gently. “Shhh, precious, it's okay. You're okay. Daddy's here.”  
Jin moved over to you as well, cooing softly. You kept crying; little you not being sure why you were hurting.  
“That was a nasty fall, huh?” Hosoek cooed, sitting on the couch with you. “Let Daddy see.”  
“B-Buh Joonie hyungie no kno bout yittle me...” You cried more.   
“You know, Snugs,” Jin said, sitting next to you. “Joonie gives the best hugs.”  
“Weally?” You asked, forgetting that you had a pain in your back and neck. You hadn't been seriously hurt but it was enough to scare you.  
Jin nodded. “Why don't you ask him for one?”  
You looked at Namjoon, whom hadn't moved an inch since you called out for your daddy. “Jinnie hyung...I stared.”  
“Scared?” He asked. “Of what?”  
“Dat Joonie hyungie won yike me or dive me huggies.” You whispered, tucking your face into Hoseok's neck  
“What?” He said. “That's silly. Of course, Joonie hyungie will give you hugs.” There was a bit of a threat in his voice.  
“Baby,” Namjoon said, Jin's threat breaking through his stupor. “I love hugs. Of course, I would give you one.”  
“Weally?” You asked again, peeking up at him. “Joonie hung otay wiff me being yittle?”  
“Little?” He asked. “How little?”  
You thought about it for a moment before holding up five fingers then rethought it and held up four.  
“That's not little.” He chuckled. “That makes you big.”  
You whimpered and hid back in Hoseok's neck again, feeling rejected. You felt the tears re-sting your eyes as you heard a loud thawack and an 'Ow'.  
Jin had gotten up and smacked Namjoon with his towel. “Shut up and give the baby a hug.” He snapped.   
“I didn't mean...fuck that hurt.”  
THWACK!  
“No cursing in front of the baby!” Jin squawked.   
“Stop hitting me!” He snapped. “I didn't mean to!”  
Hoseok turned you around so that you could watch Jin chase Namjoon around the room with his towel. You giggled. “Hyungies silly!”  
“They are, aren't they?” Hoseok said, smiling. 

You giggled louder which made the two stop running and stare at you. You smiled and giggled. “Jinnie hyung!” You reached for him, ignoring Namjoon.  
Jin ran back to you and swung you up. “Precious snuggle bug.”  
“I fink Jinnie hyngie dives the bestest huddies.” You said, snuggling into him.  
“Hey!” Hoseok chimed in. “What about Daddy and Appa?”  
“Daddy an Appa dive the best sweep tuddles. Jinnie hyung dives the best huddies.” You said, as if it made perfect sense.   
“Ah I see. What about Joonie hyung?” Hoseok asked.  
“Joonie hyung says fuck.” You said.  
“Okay, snugs, go back to Daddy so that Jinnie hyung can kill Joonie hyung.” Jin said, carrying you back over to Hoseok.   
“NO DON'T KILL ME!” Namjoon said, taking off running again.  
“Nope, you gotta die. You taught the baby a bad word.” Jin said, taking off his shoe.   
You looked at Hoseok. “I sayd bad word?”  
“Yes, sweetie.” He said, nodding. “Joonie hyung said a bad word and you said it too.”

You looked at Namjoon, who was still running from Jin. “I did a bad. Ih no mean I bad.”   
Hoseok nodded. “Right. So is Joonie hyung bad?”  
You shook your head. “He no know. Dust yike me no kno.” You looked back at them and jumped up, blocking Namjoon from Jin and his shoe.  
“Hyungie....no hit. Is no nice.” You said, your arms out. “Joonie hyung no kno me yike dis. He onyee kno bid me.” You turned to Namjoon and looked up at him. “I sowee I sayed a bad word. I yittle. When I det seepy or stared...I atome yittle. Dats why SeokSeok my Daddy and Yoonie my appa. Jinnie is hyungie....Me wan all bantan to be my hyungies when I yittle...pwease no hade me...” You hung your head. Being a little was something that was only just starting to be talked about in the US...In Korea,,,it was like a unicorn...It didn't exist until you saw it.  
“Oh, baby. I could never hate you.” Namjoon said, dropping down so that he could look you in the eye. “You're right. I didn't know. How could anyone hate someone as cute as you?”  
You shrugged. “Joonie hyung?”  
“Yes, baby?” He asked.   
“Tan I habe huddie?” You asked, holding your arms out.  
He sat there for a minute, watching you. You were prepared to be rejected again. Just because he said you were cute didn't mean that he was ready for it.  
“You don't have to ask me, baby. You can just hug me.” He said, pinching your cheek.  
You leaned into him, resting most of your body on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around you before standing up and holding you close. “Thank you for explaining it to me. Come on, let's go home.”  
He picked you up and carried you out the door, not caring who saw.


	5. Nighttime Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> After the eventful day you had, you just wanted cuddles.

Later that night, after dinner, the group sat down in the family area.  
“What should we do tonight?” You asked, sandwiched between Namjoon and Jin, whom had pretty much dragged you to the smaller couch with them.   
“Well, we have to film Run BTS tomorrow, so we can't be up too late.” Namjoon said, glancing up from his phone.  
“We can watch a movie or something?” Jimin chimed in. “Just relax.”  
“A movie sounds like a good idea.” Jin said. “Just not a scary movie. Last time we did that Hobi ended up in mine and Yoongi's room, screaming at 4am.”  
“You guys were still awake.” He defended himself. “It's not like I woke you.”  
“Yoongi is always awake and I was too freaked out to sleep right away. Doesn't mean we needed that sound at 4am!” Jin said with a smirk.  
“It's okay, Hobi, I don't like them either.” You said.   
“Iron Man!” Jungkook said from his spot on the floor.  
“We've seen it a hundred times.” Yoongi said.   
“Disney?” Taehyung asked, petting Yeotan.   
The four men who knew about your secret exchanged glances. “Nah.”  
“Techincally Disney owns Marvel. How about Avengers?” You said, just trying to get them to agree. You would probably fall asleep half way through it anyway.  
“Which one?” Tae asked.  
“I dunno. Pick on or I'm putting on some sappy kdrama.” You said, leaning your head on Jin's shoulder.  
“Define sappy.” Yoongi muttered.   
“Boys Over Flowers or Playful Kiss.” You said, rolling your eyes. “Or should I just stream endless crack videos featuring you all. Some of the reactors are funny too.”   
“Nope. Nope. Avengers it is.” Jimin said, putting it on. “None of that other stuff today.”  
“Those dramas are good though.” Jin said, petting your hair. “Next free day, you and I are gonna binge, okay?”   
You smiled up at him. “As long as cuddles are involved.”  
“I knew there was a reason I called you 'Snuggle bug'.” He cooed.

“I want cuddles!” Tae said, halfway through the movie.   
“Cuddle yourself.” Yoongi said. “I'm going to bed.”   
“Us too.” Jin said, smacking a sleeping Namjoon on the arm. You had moved, having stretched out over the two of them. “Wake up, Joon. Go to your bed.”  
He nodded slowly, ruffling your hair and bidding them all goodnight.   
Hoseok and Taehyung took their spots. “Yay! I get cuddles!” Tae said, pulling you close.  
“Stop being so cute. It makes my heart hurt.” You teased, snuggling into him.   
You felt Hoseok snuggle you from behind and along with that the urge to sleep...but moving took too much effort.   
By the end of the movie, you were asleep in Taehyung's lap, not keen on moving.   
“It's time to sleep, baby.” Hoseok said, gently shaking you awake. You blinked and saw that Jimin and Jungkook were already asleep on the other couch.   
“Dadddyyyyyy. Don't wanna move.” You said. “'M comfy.”  
“Hyung...” You heard a voice.  
Oops.   
You had forgotten about Taehyung.  
“I...I...” You muttered, looking between the two before jumping up. “Night.”  
“Not so fast, jagiya.” Taehyung said, pulling you back down. “You don't have to be scared. Why did you call Hobi-hyung 'daddy'.”  
Your lip trembled, looking down.  
“Tae. Don't push them.”Hobi warned.   
“Daddy tell Tae.” You murmured as you climbed into Hoseok's lap, hiding your face.  
“You sure, Cutie? You don't have to if you don't want to.” He said, rubbing your back.   
“Is otay. TaeTae pwobably yike me.” You said. “I dough det milt?”  
“Yeah, Cutie, go get some milk.” He smiled. He pulled your sippy cup out of his bag. “I carried it earlier just in case but you did so good being big earlier.”   
You smiled and squealed quietly. “Fank you, Daddy!”  
“So cute.” You heard Taehyung whisper, covering his mouth.   
“I be wite bact.” You said, getting up to get your milk.

You made your way into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. You found the milk, remembering to close the door behind you. You poured your milk (carefully!) and put the lid on your cup.   
“What are you doing, baby?” a voice said as you closed the door again. You jumped, you hand closing over your heart.   
“Joonie stared me!” You giggled.  
“Aww, I'm sorry, baby.” He cooed, petting your head. “What are you doing, though? Where's Hobi?”  
“SeokSeok tellin TaeTae bout me.” You said. “So I det milt an det ready for ni ni”   
“Ni ni?” He asked. “Oh. Is our little one sleepy?”  
You nodded, leaning into him, putting the cup into your mouth.   
“Well, let's go see what TaeTae says and maybe you can cuddle with us tonight?” Namjoon said, lifting you into his arms.   
“Cuddle wiff Joonie an TaeTae? Tan Snuddles tome too?” You asked, innocently.  
“Snuddes?” Namjoon asked, carrying you into the living area. “Who is that?”  
“That's Cutie's stuffed bear.” Hoseok supplied, standing and stretching. “It's in their room.”   
“Oh, well, of course they can. Right, Tae?” Namjoon said, shifting you to look at the others.  
“Of course! Hobi explained it to me. I don't know why I didn't notice it before.” Tae said, kissing your cheek.  
You giggled. “No lootin wite”   
“I wasn't looking right? Aish. You're probably right.” He said, snapping his fingers lightly. “Go get your jammies on and then you can come cuddle with me and Joonie-hyung, okay?”   
You nodded happily. “Dust yeab you door open. I dotted yost dis mornin an dats how I found Jinnie!”   
“Okay, baby.” Namjoon said. “Go get your jammies on.”  
You headed up the steps, smiling.

When you were upstairs, the three men looked at each other. “So...we just treat them like a kid basically?” Tae asked.   
“Pretty much. We've all seen them slip.” Namjoon said. “I don't know about the others but I saw it when they fell and landed wrong.”  
“I saw it after Yoongi-hyung scolded them for being in his studio. He already knew about it and just went with what he knew. We'd have to talk to Jin-hyung about it for his story. The only two who don't know are Jiminie and Jungkookie.” Hoseok said. “We'll ask him in the morning. Right now, I'm tired and Cutie is waiting for you two for snuggles.”   
Taehyung perked up. “I'm gonna go push our beds together!” He bounced upstairs.  
“Good thing at least one of you is a light sleeper. So when they wake up, they can go to the bathroom. Just make sure that the door is open.” Hoseok said, as they headed up the stairs.

“Namjoonie-hyung?”   
Namjoon looked at Hoseok. “How do you think Kook and Jimin are gonna handle this?”  
“I....don't think it'll be good...but I don't think it'll be bad either.” Namjoon said. “Minnie likes cute things and so does Kook, even though he won't admit it.” Namjoon said, stopping in front of his room.  
“I hope so.” Hoseok asked. “I wonder if any of our other idol friends know anything about little space?”  
“Well, it's not like we can ask them.” Namjoon said. “We just have to take it as it comes.”   
Hoseok nodded and said goodnight to him.

When he got into his room, he put his sleep clothes on and helped Tae push the beds together just like they used to. “I missed this.” Tae said, smiling,   
“You just like holding something when you sleep.” Namjoon said.   
“So do you. You have a mountain of Ryan plushies...and that one time you grabbed my wrist when I came home late.” Taehyung said, sitting on the bed.  
“I....Alright, I'll give you that.” Namjoon said.  
“Hyungies!” You called down the hall. “I weady for nite nite!”  
“Come on, hyung, we got a little to cuddle.” Tae said, opening the door. “Over here, jagiya.”  
You came running over, wincing a bit as you felt the pain from earlier creep in.  
“You okay, baby?” Namjoon asked, not missing a beat.  
“Owie fwom the dancin.” You said, rubbing at your neck.  
“What happened?” Taehyung asked, leading you to the bed.  
“They tried to imitate Kook's slo mo part in “Not Today” and landed wrong.” Namjoon said, rubbing your back.   
“I talled for Daddy and SeokSeok tuddled me and den Jinnie tased Joonie wiff his shoe and said a no no word.” You said.  
“I see. Joonie-hyung taught you a bad word didn't he?” Tae teased, tickling your side.  
You giggled and leaned into Namjoon. “Yeah, buh is onyee for bid me to say. Yiddle me no allowed to say 'fuck'.”  
Namjoon hid his face in a pillow for a moment before sitting back up. “Okay, baby. Time for bed.”  
“Hyungies tuck me in?” You asked, holding Snuggles close to your chest. “No hafta if no wanna.”  
“Awww, baby, how could we not? Why are you so cute?” Namjoon said, pulling back the blankets.  
“My no no.” You said, as if it were a real question. “Me dust tute.”

They chuckled and tucked you in, laying on either side of you. “Sleep, jagiya.”  
You laid them with them holding you. “TaeTae?”  
“Yes, jagiya?” He replied, sleepily.  
“Where Tannie?” You asked, yawning. “Wanna tuddle wiff the puppy too.”  
“Tannie was sent to my parents because we're gonna be busy.” TaeTae said. “You can cuddle with us and Snuggles and when Tannie comes back, he'll give you all the cuddles and kisses you could ever want.”  
“Oh...otay.” You said. “Pet my hair?”  
“Of course.” He laid there, petting your hair until you fell asleep. “Hyung?”  
“Yeah, Tae?” Namjoon replied, half asleep, holding you close.   
“I don't want them to leave.” He said, smiling.  
“They won't Tae. Not for awhile.” Namjoon said. “And when they do, we'll miss them and all that. But we will always love them and be their friend.”  
“Can we go visit them where they live?” He asked. “Or have them move here?”  
“Maybe.” He said. “Go to sleep, Tae.”  
“Goodnight, Hyung.” Tae said.  
“Night Tae.”  
“Night hyungies.” You mumbled sleepily. “Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the late update, I was struggling a bit.
> 
> But, stream Idol, lovingly support our boys and if you can check out formoftherepy's short film '1 in 10,000.' It's so beautiful. 
> 
> Also, Happy birthday in the US, Jungkookie! <3 We love you.


	6. The Truth Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got lost...
> 
> Who found you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this, it's been a rough few weeks. In and out of jobs, sleep being a thing. ALL THE COMEBACKS.
> 
> As usual, I own nothing pertaining to BTS, BigHit of KPop in general.

You woke up the next morning squished between Taehyung and Namjoon. You wiggled a bit, trying to get out, a small giggle escaping your lips. They both hummed a bit and hugged you tighter. Since you fell asleep in headspace, you were slowly waking up and still partially in said headspace. “TaeTae...out please?” You whispered, trying to lift his arm.

He kept sleeping, nuzzling your cheek.

You whimpered, turning towards Namjoon. “Joonieeeee”

“Five more minutes, baby.” He mumbled, eyes still closed.

You huffed and tried to wiggle out again, slowly getting out a bit before they both pulled you up back to your starting spot.

You whined again, kicking your feet.

“A little stuck there?” a voice asked from over Taehyung's shoulder.

“Jimin-ah?” You poked your head out, coming out of your headspace quickly.

“They kinda get all octopus like when they sleep.” Jimin said, leaning on the door frame.

“I an see that...Can you help me?” You asked.

He smirked. “I would...but we had to learn how to escape them.”

“Forget I asked. I'll figure it out.” You said, trying to get out. After a few minutes of struggling, you laid back and tried to think...when something popped into your head. You looked at Jimin, who was watching you with his eyebrow raised.

“JINNNNNNIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!”

“Oh, you play dirty, Sweets.” Jimin said, pushing his hair away from his forhead.

Jin came running into the room. “What's wrong? Who got hurt? What did Namjoon break?”

“Help!” You giggled, still trying to wiggle out as Namjoon and Taehyung started to wake up.

“Let go, you idiots.” He said with a bit of a laugh. “Snugs isn't used to you guys turning into a human octopus.” He grabbed your legs and pulled you out.

You smiled and sat up, snuggling into his side. “See? Jinnie helps me.” You said, sticking your tongue out at Jimin.

“I was getting to him, Snugglebug.” He said, “Go get dressed.”

You made a face but went to grab your teddy. “Okay.”

“Jiminnie, why didn't you help?” He asked, crossing his arms as you headed out of the room.

“Hey! We had to learn how to escape!” Jimin said, smirking. “I wanted to see how they would do it.”

“I understand that, but they aren't used to Joonie and TaeTae like we are.” Jin said. “Go get dressed and go down for breakfast, all of you. We're shooting a new episode of Run BTS today.”

They nodded and got ready to start the day.

 

You got dressed and packed your back, slowly coming out of your head space. You opted for a book today, not wanting to carry a big bag. When you were satisfied with the book you picked and your headphones, you headed down to the dining area. You sat in between Hoseok and Yoongi, greeting them as you sat down.

“Ready? It's gonna be a long day.” Hoseok asked, getting you some food on your plate.

“Yeah, I brought a book to read and my headphones.” You said, smiling. Then a thought came to mind. “Hey...just a thought...since Bang PD knew about me...does that mean the camera people will as well?”

“Hmm..That's a good thought.” Yoongi said. “I'll ask Namjoon and if he doesn't know, I'll call Bang PD.”

You nodded and ate your food. Everyone filed into the room and ate. When they were done, they went to get the rest of their stuff and you noticed that Yoongi had pulled Namjoon to the side, talking. You walked over to them and leaned on Yoongi. You needed more coffee but knew if you had more, you'd have to pee later.

“So, you're telling me that all the camera crew and staff that's going to be there have experience with either littles or kids?” Yoongi said, trying to clarify.

Namjoon nodded. “I was thinking of it last night and texted Bang PD about it. So if, for some reason, Baby slips while we're shooting, they just have to say 'penguin' to one of the staff.”

“That's good.” You said, yawning.

The two smiled at the small noise that you made when you yawned. “Drink some more coffee, Sweetie.” Yoongi said, petting your hair.

“I don't wanna have to run around looking for a bathroom when we get there though.” You said, pouting a bit.

“You can't rely on naps, Baby.” RM said, smirking a bit.

“But Yoonie does it.” You whined a bit.

“Yes, but Yoonie isn't a good example.” He teased.

“Brat.” Yoongi huffed. “Come on, Sweets. Let's get you a bit more coffee, but not a lot. This way you wake up a bit more and don't have to worry about having to go to the bathroom.”

You nodded and followed him.

 

You finished your coffee and waited for the rest of the members to come down so they could leave. You opened your book and started reading while you waited, blocking out the world. You were so lost in it that when Jungkook sat down next to you, you didn't move. Until he tapped you on your shoulder and you jumped a foot out of your skin.

“Jesus.” You said, leaning over your knees. “Thanks for the jump scare.”

“Anytime.” He smirked. “You were so lost in that, you weren't paying attention. Namjoon-hyung said that we'll be leaving in five minutes.”

“Oh...thanks.” You said, smiling. You put your book back in the bag and sat back.

He nodded, pulling out his phone and opening some mind numbing game to keep himself occupied. You watched over his shoulder. It was one of the match three games. “Three blue, lower left hand corner.” You said, not thinking.

Jungkook looked at you for a moment then back at his screen. “Oh. I didn't see that one.”

“There's also three purple on the right and three orange above it.” You said. “Sorry. It's your game.”

“It's fine. Play with me.” He said, tilting the screen towards you.

You smiled and leaned in closer to him, telling him where you saw matches. Before you knew it, you both had passed the level and it was time to leave. You all climbed into the car that was waiting and took your now usual seat between Jin and Namjoon. You had noticed that when you were on your way someplace, you sat with them but on the way back you would sit between Hoseok and Yoongi, Taehyung always behind you, his arms wrapped around your neck, hugging you.

 

You smiled, rubbing his arm. At this point, the only ones who didn't know your secret were Jimin and Jungkook. You wondered if they would handle it as well as the others did. You hoped so, this way you could comfortably be yourself with all of the members. But, as it always was, there was the nagging voice in the back of your head told was saying that they weren't. You pushed the thought away and focused on the book in your lap, stopping only when Jungkook had you look at the game.

When you all arrived at the location, you were led over to a separate area, away from the boys but close enough where you could still see them. You had looked around, taking note of the camera people and the others around you. They all looked nice enough. You shook your head, smirking. Of course they were nice. Bang PD and you had put it in the contract that you would always be safe while you were with the guys. That was why not even they knew your name.

You watched as they filmed, trying not to giggle at their antics. After about two hours, they stopped for a short lunch break. You ate with them and made little comments about how they were doing. Too soon, they had to go back and you were left alone again.

Another hour went by and your bladder had decided to remind you that it was there. You slid your phone into your pocket and told one of the workers that you had to go. They had been busy, so instead of taking you, they told you how to get there. It was easy enough, pretty much a straight shot down a hallway and a left turn. That was a bad idea on their part, because things were going to go to hell really quick after that.

You found your way there with no problem, mentally noting how big the building actually was. By the time you were done, you had regressed to the littlest you had been in a while. You didn't want to walk anymore. You didn't want to be there. You wanted to be back in their home, cuddled up with your Daddy and Appa.

A whine left your throat as you muttered their names, already forgetting how to get back. You moved forward slightly before the panic set in. You were in a strange place and you had no idea where you were or how to get back. What if they forgot that they brought you with them; leaving you behind. They had lived this long without knowing about you so it was an easy thing to do. Not that anyone would miss you. Who would want a full grown adult who sometimes acted like a small child? This happened sometimes when you got small enough. The cracks and flaws in your personality would let your insecurities slip through. Your knees gave way and you fell to the ground, rubbing harshly at your eyes as you sobbed out for your temporary care givers.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Little did you know, they guys were going crazy trying to find you. See, when you fell to the ground, your phone dialed Yoongi's number.

“Yes, cutie.” He said, not looking over to where you were, thinking that you were goofing around in between takes. He froze when he heard you sobbing brokenly, calling for Hoseok and himself. His eyes flew over to where you had been sitting and noticed that you were gone. The hyung that had been in charge of watching you was off somewhere he didn't know and his face began to burn with anger.

“I'm calling for a break!” He yelled towards the director. “Guys!”

The others turned to him and asked what was wrong. “Cutie is gone.”

He made eye contact with Hoseok. “They're calling for us.” He said.

“Are they-?” Hoseok began and Yoongi cut him off with a nod.

He handed the phone over and let him hear how broken you sounded.

“So?” Jimin asked. “Can't they just find their way back?”

“It's not for us to tell.” Yoongi said, starting to walk to where you had been seated for a majority of the time. “It's part of their secret.”

That sentence had the members of BTS scattering around the building.

 

Jungkook and Jimin were still confused as to why their hyungs were making such a fuss but helped anyway.

“Shh.” Jimin said, cutting Jungkook off from saying something. “Do you hear that?”

Jungkook listened. He heard it. Someone was sobbing. It wasn't the normal type of sobbing, it was the kind that was hard to listen to; like someone was in the middle of a panic attack. It had to be you.

“This way.” He said, leading Jimin towards the sobbing.

They found you curled up in a corner, sobbing into your knees.

“Hey, hey.” Jimin said, dropping next to you. “It's okay. Kookie and I are here.”

“M-Minnie.” You sobbed. “Wan' Appa and Daddy.” You cried, looking at them.

“Okay, let's go find the hyungs, okay?” Jungkook said, rubbing your back. He had no idea that you had meant Hoseok and Yoongi. He held out his hand to you. “Come on.”

You took his hand and let him lead you back to the main room where you had been before. Jimin had called the others and let them know that they had found you. You sat yourself on the couch, hugging the plushie that you had hidden in your bag just in case, You had sprayed it with Yoongi and Hoseok's cologne's and it brought you some form of comfort.

“Baby!”

“Cutie!”

 

Hoseok and Yoongi burst into the room, looking around.

“Daddy...”You whimpered, reaching for them.“Appa..”

 

The three of you rushed towards one another, the two of them wrapping their arms around you and holding you tight before taking turns to hold you. Jin, Namjoon and Taehyung gathered around as well, petting your hair and telling you not to worry them like that again, all relieved that you were safe.

“Anyone wanna tell us what the hell is going on here?” Jimin asked.

You flinched in Jin's hold. His tone scared you, you didn't want to look at his face.

“Why did they call you 'daddy' and 'appa' like a kid?” Jungkook asked, there wasn't any anger in his voice like their was in Jimin's; but more confusion than anything.

“Let's get home first. We can explain everything there.” Yoongi said, grabbing their stuff. Everyone else nodded, getting their things as well.

“Jinnie...” you whimpered. “I stared.”

“It's okay, Snugs. Let's get you home and into your comfy pjs, hmm? Jinnie will make you a snack when we get there.” He said, lifting you into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and laid your head on your arms, hiding your face in his neck.

He cooed softly and rubbed your back. “Let's head home, everyone.” They headed to the van and mentally prepared themselves for the conversation ahead.

 

When they got home, Jin set you down and told you to go put your pjs on. You nodded and headed up the stairs, your head low. You were nervous again. You got changed as quick as you could but you were getting flustered. You kicked your legs against the floor and fell onto your back. You could tell that Jimin wasn't gonna like you when you were little and you still didn't know about Jungkook. This was why no one back home knew about you, except for one or two of your best friends. People fell into three categories when it came to stuff like this. You had the people who were receptive and let you be yourself around them, then you had the ones who were okay with it but didn't want to see it; mainly because they had no experience with kids and didn't want to mess up; finally you had the people who made you feel worse about it, by making the snide comments and telling you that you were wrong for what made you feel better.

You sighed and laid there for another minute before sitting up and giving up on the pjs you were trying to put on, opting for a pair of shorts and one of Jin's sweaters that he lent you, it was soft and fluffy and made you feel safe. You grabbed Snuggles and hid your paci in the ribbon around the bear's neck. “Otay.” You let out a breath. “Yet's do this.”

You put your slippers on and headed back down the steps. When you got down, you headed straight for the kitchen, remembering that Jin had promised you a snack. Not that you really wanted it. You wanted to just curl up and watch a movie. Jin smiled at you as you entered.

“Better?” He asked, fixing the shoulder of the sweater.

“Little bit. Still scared.” You said.

“Are you a little bigger now?” He asked, handing you some water.

You nodded, sipping it. “I figured it would be better for them...”

“It's not about them right now, Snugglebug It's about you. If you wanna be little when you tell them, then be little.” He said, petting your hair. “It's going to be okay.”

“But you don't know that.” You said, hugging Snuggles closer to you. “Jimin sounded so mad.”

“He just needs some time to process it.” Jin said, “It's a first for him, just like the rest of us.”

“The rest of you didn't get mad though.” Tears pricked your eyes. “You-You all hugged me and told me that it was okay. I can just tell that it's not going to happen this time!”

“Well, you won't know till you find out.”

You paused, glancing back towards the living room. “That's what I'm afraid of.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're getting to the point where GOT7 will start to show up. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were you they only taking care of you because Jungkook didn't let them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me. I own nothing related to BTS or anything that Baby may reference.

You went into the living room, Jin's hand on your shoulder. You stood there, looking at your feet, clutching Snuggles closer to you.   
“Whenever you're ready, baby.” Namjoon said softly as Jin took a seat next to him.   
“Don't say that, Joon, or else they won't ever be ready.” Yoongi said.   
“Can someone just explain what the hell is going on? Why were they acting like a little kid?” Jimin said, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He still sounded angry and looked like he didn't want to be there. Jungkook was standing next to him, looking confused.   
“They called Yoongi-hyung and Hoseok-hyung Daddy and Appa...it's just weird.” The maknae said, shrugging.   
You flinched at his choice of words. He thought you were weird. Still looking down, you took a shaky breath. “T-There's a reason for that.” You held Snuggles tighter, your anxieties starting to take over. You glanced over at Yoongi and Hoseok, who smiled at you, nodding. “I, uhm, I'm a Little.”  
“A little what?” Jimin asked, rolling his eyes a bit.   
“No...” You shrunk back, whining a bit.   
“Are you slipping, Sweetie?” Hoseok asked, coming over to you. You nodded, pouting and reaching for him. “Wanna sit with Appa and me?” He rubbed your back. You nodded again, going back to the couch with him. You sat yourself on his lap, Yoongi taking your legs and draping them over his lap.

You bit your lip when you noticed that Jimin and Jungkook were staring at you. You hid your face in Hoseok's shoulder and whimpered. “Shh. You're okay. Guys, you're making them nervous.”   
“Nervous about what?” Jimin asked. “You've literally have said nothing about what the hell is going on.”  
“They did. But you didn't understand.” Namjoon said, taking some of the popcorn that Jin had brought out with him. “They're a Little.”   
“A Little is someone who mentally becomes younger as a means to cope with stress and anxiety.” Yoongi explained.   
“That's weird. Shouldn't you go to a therapist?” Jimin asked, shifting from one leg to another.   
“Yeah, it makes more sense to see a therapist. This can't be healthy.” Jungkook said.   
You bit your lip and looked down, their words stopping any slip you lost. “I have been to a therapist. It wasn't much help. They told me I had to change all my friends and start over. This was what worked best for me.”  
“It's still weird.” Jimin said.   
“Yeah...weird...I'm tired from earlier. I'm going to head up to bed.” You said, standing up. “Night.”

 

When they heard the door close, Jimin sat down. “So, what movie are we gonna watch?”   
“Really, Jimin? That's what you wanna say right now?” Jin asked, standing up. “They just told you what their secret was and all you did was talk about how weird it was. You didn't see how hurt they looked? Or did you just not care?”  
“It's weird to me. The older you get, the more mature you get. Not the other way around.” Jimin shrugged.  
“Would you feel the same way if it were me?” Yoongi asked, quietly. “Or would I have to hide the way that they do?”  
Every head snapped towards him, except Jin and Hoseok. “Would you treat me the way that you just treated them?”  
“Hyung...You know I wouldn't...” Jimin said, staring at him. “But that's different.”  
“How is it different?” He asked, burning a hole in the floor with his gaze. “Because you've known me longer? Haven't you heard about treating others like you want to be treated?”  
They got quiet. “I'm going to bed.” Yoongi said, standing up.   
“I'm going up too.” Hoseok said, following him.

They met in the hallway. “We knew this was a possibility.” Hoseok said. “It'll be okay.”  
“We knew it was a possibility but we didn't know those two would make them feel bad about it. What if they force themselves not to slip into little space anymore?” Yoongi said, leaning against the wall. “I've read instances where that happened.”   
“That won't happen.” Hoseok said, “We'll keep an eye on them and see how it goes.”  
He nodded. “Let's check on them.”  
They made their way over to the door and knocked on it, trying the doorknob as well; it was locked. “Sweetie? Can you open the door?”  
“I wanna be alone tonight, guys.” Your voice came through the door. “I'll see you in the morning.”  
They looked at each other. “But...”  
“I'm fine. Goodnight.” You said, your voice even.  
“Well, you know where we are, if you change your mind.” Hoseok said, smiling to keep the hint of sadness out of his voice.  
“Okay.”  
“And unlock your door,” Yoongi said, thumbing at the knob. “Just in case you have to get out quickly, or you slip in the night.”  
“I will.” You said. “Night.”  
“They'll come to us if they have to.” Hoseok told Yoongi. “Let's just go to bed.”   
“I'm going to tell others about it. Just in case.” He replied. 

“Cutie doesn't want to be bothered for the rest of the night. They locked the door. But for those who actually care about their well being, just try and keep an ear out.” He said, leaning on the railing.  
“Hey! Just because we find their lifestyle weird, doesn't mean we don't care about their well being.” Jungkook said, defensively.  
“Don't forget who you're talking to.” Yoongi said. “If they slip in the middle of the night then they will be about three or four years old and want to be cuddled and told that everything will be alright. You sleep like the dead and Jimin would just get angry. That's not something good for their mindset. I don't care how weird you think it is, but if they feel like they can't be themselves because you two are around I'll make it a hell for you until they leave.”  
Jin nodded. “They have to still feel as welcomed as they did when they first got here.”   
“Exactly.” Namjoon agreed. “I'll tell Bang PD-nim that we all learned the secret..”   
“Get the stories from everyone first.” Yoongi said, “Initial reactions and such.”  
Namjoon nodded. “You guys can just text the stories to me. Or we can sit down and talk about it. We don't have any schedules tomorrow.”  
The others nodded. “See you in the morning.” 

The next day, you woke up alone in bed. It was probably the first time you had slept alone since you slept on the sofa the first day. It seemed like you had been there longer then a week, but that was all it had been. You sat up, stretching. “Morning, Snuggles.” You smiled. Standing, you wandered over to the dresser and began to wonder what you were going to wear today. You jumped slightly at the knock on the door.  
“Snugs, can I come in?” Jin asked.  
“Sure, it's open.” You said, still rummaging through the drawers. The door opened and Jin came in with a cup of coffee in one hand and a cup of juice in the other.  
“I didn't know which one you would want. So I brought you one of each.” He said with a smile.   
You glanced over at him and smiled. “Coffee is fine, thanks.” You took the mug from him and sipped at it. “Did you sleep well?” You asked.  
“Pretty well, once Yoongi stopped pacing and typing.” He said, sitting on the bed. “He was a little worried because you locked the door.”  
You bit your lip. “I just wanted to be alone after what happened.” You said.   
“I know. “ He said. “Yoongi doesn't get attached to people often. When he does, he wants to protect it at all costs.”   
“I won't lock the door anymore. Sorry that he kept you up worrying about me.” You said, sitting the cup on the desk. “What kind of schedule do you guys have today.”  
“It's a free day, so we're going to sit with Namjoon and he's going to write down everyone's reactions to you learning your secret.” Jin said. “So feel free to wear your pjs all day.”   
“I might. I'm debating. I might go do a little sight seeing today.” You said.  
“Wait for us to do that. Your Korean is decent but not enough to get by.” He teased. “Stay in with us today. I want cuddles.” You had to giggle as he acted cute with the last sentence.   
“Okay, okay. I'll stay in today.” You said. “Let me put my fluffy pjs on first.”   
“Sounds good. Breakfast is ready, that's what I originally came to tell you.”He said, pinching your cheek.  
You smiled and got dressed, starting to head towards the living room. You stopped in front of Jin and Yoongi's room, poking your head in. You smiled when you saw him curled up in the middle of the bed, sound alseep. After hearing what he had done all night, you felt bad that you hadn't let him and Hoseok in, at least long enough to show them that you were okay. You tiptoed your way into the room and crawled into the bed with him. He made a sleepy noise and rolled over to his other side.   
“”m sorry, Yoonie.” You whispered, wrapping your arm around him and snuggling into his back. You laid there for a few minutes before he rolled back over and pulled you closer. You giggled, snuggling into him. “Hi Yoonie.”  
“Hi Sweetie, go to sleep okay?” He said, still asleep.  
“But it's morning. Jinnie made breakfast.” You yawned.   
“But you're still sleepy.” He said, petting your hair. “Sleep with Yoonie.”  
You yawned again. “Kay.” You felt his lips on your forehead. “Snuggles too.” You smiled as he kissed your teddy bear on the head and covered you with the blanket. You fell asleep quickly, snuggled close. 

After about twenty minutes went by, Jin and Namjoon came looking for you, finding you and Yoongi snuggled up against Yoongi.   
“Guess we don't have to worry about them slipping into little space still.” Jin smiled, noting the paci bobbing softly in your mouth.  
Namjoon nodded. “Let's let them sleep. Hoseok knows how Yoongi learned their secret, we can get the story from him.” 

 

When you and Yoongi finally joined the others, it was early in the afternoon. You were still in your headspace and wanted to be carried. He obliged, happy that you were still being yourself.   
“Aww, is our little one still sleepy.” Hoseok asked. “Give them here.”  
He passed you over to Hoseok. “Go to Appa. Daddy will get you some milk.” He smiled as you nodded, half asleep. “Aigoo.”  
You wrapped your arms around Hobi's neck, cuddling into him. “Did you sleep well, Sweetie?” He cooed, rocking you gently.  
You nodded, yawning a bit. “Time to wake up, Sweetiepie. No more sleepies.”  
“Aww is the Baby still tired?” Namjoon asked.   
“Yeah, they're slowly waking up though.” He said . “They're gonna have to wake up though if they want their milk.”   
“Some some of the cookies that Jin made.” Namjoon smiled. The two giggled as you sat up straighter, mumbling that you were awake.  
Namjoon gave you a few of the cookies as Yoongi came back with your milk and Jin came in with the laundry.  
“Really?' He asked, playfully shoving Namjoon. “You couldn't have made sure that they ate a real breakfast before giving them sweets?”  
“But they looked so cute~” He whined.  
“Yeah, Jinnie. I cute.” You said, mouth full of cookie.   
He huffed and pinched your cheek, “Yeah, you are but you have to eat real breakfast too, Snugs.”  
You nodded. “After I have cookie.”  
They chuckled and cooed over you, not hearing Jimin coming down the steps. “Did Jin-hyung bake again?”  
Your eyes widened as you slid off of Hoseok's lap, looking down. They didn't notice as Jin told him that there were cookies in the kitchen. You finished your cookies and looked up at Hoseok. “Can we go sight seeing today, since you guys are off?”  
“I don't know if that's a good idea.” Namjoon said. “It's harder for us to go into public anymore.”  
“Oh...right.” You said, thinking. “Maybe I'll just go for a walk then.”   
“You shouldn't leave the house alone.” Yoongi said, sitting on the couch next to you. “Let's just stay in and watch movies.”   
“I understand that you guys can't really leave the house, but I'm not one to just sit around. I get bored too easily.” You said, smiling a bit. “I can just run to the convenience store or something. Grab some snacks, see the neighborhood.”  
“Fine. Just make sure you have your phone with you.” Hoseok said, “Call one of us when you're leaving so we can stay on the phone with you.”   
You smiled. “Thank you, Hobi!” You hugged him tightly before heading back up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you had left the others looked at Hoseok. “Why did you let them go out?” Namjoon asked. “We all just said no.”  
“I didn't say anything.” Jimin said, holding his hands up.  
“Yeah, because you basically said last night that you don't care about them.” Jin said. “We, however, do.”   
“I never said that.” Jimin said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I just think that they're weird.”  
“We're all weird.” Hoseok said, shrugging. “But we can't expect them to stay in because we can't go out with them. They're not in headspace and they can go for a walk.”   
The others nodded. They just hoped that Hoseok was right.


End file.
